Dragon
Dragons were sentient creatures that roamed freely in the land of Alagaësia. They were the mounts and life-long companions of the Dragon Riders. Apart from werecats and Lethrblaka, dragons were the only known intelligent non-humanoid species. There are currently only four known dragons left in Alagaësia: Shruikan, Saphira, Thorn, and the green dragon egg in Galbatorix's possession. Glaedr was the only other dragon known to be alive during the Rider War, but he was killed by Murtagh and Thorn and now resides in his Eldunarí which is in Eragon's possession. Description The dragons of Alagaësia were reptilian, with scales, sharp teeth, and bat-like membraned wings. They could develop the ability to breathe fire as they matured. Their color varied from dragon to dragon, and there appeared to be some variation in features between different colored dragons, but all dragon colors were the same species. For example, Saphira, a blue dragon, possesses four cheek spikes, slightly curved horns, and two forehead spines while Thorn, a red dragon, had wide, crescent-shaped horns, and two cheek spikes. Glaedr, who was gold, had six cheek spines, crooked horns, and a beard. According to Brom, dragons could grow to be "larger than most houses" and that some older dragons could be confused with large hills. Their eggs tended to be the same color as the dragon's scales, as did the color of their Rider's magic. Their scales were very strong, capable of deflecting arrows, even on the underbelly. The wings were the weakest part on their body, composed of only a thin membrane of flesh. All dragons had matching color for their eyes and hide and possessed long, barbed tongues. All dragons ate meat, especially deer and other ungulates. Life Cycle Dragons hatched from eggs. When first hatched, they were the size of an average house cat, but grew rapidly. When dragons reached about six months old, they gained the ability to breathe fire. Predators by nature, they hunted large animals, with an occasional fish or fowl and some plants, such as fireweed. Dragons started to mate when they were young. They were unfading and did not die, unless by wounds in battle sickness. If they had a Rider, they could live on after their Rider's death (ex: Glaedr, Oromis's dragon, lived on after Oromis died). It was believed that there was no limit to a dragon's size, as they grew continuously. Brom said that the most ancient dragons could be confused for hills or small mountains because of their size. When the Unbound Dragons delivered an one of their eggs to the riders, certain words were said over it. These ensured that the dragon would only hatch for the one destined to be its rider. History Early Years Along with the dwarves and the Grey Folk, dragons were one of the three races native to Alagäesia. The dwarves and the dragons constantly had skirmishes, and neither ever found any liking for the other race. Additionally, there were never any dwarf Dragon Riders because the dwarves were not included in the blood oath. Du Fyrn Skulblaka After a dragon was killed by a rash elf, the long and bitter Fyrn Skulblaka started between the two races. Each side did things they would regret; at one point, elves ambushed dragon mothers in a forested nesting-place (Stone of Broken Eggs), killing them and breaking their eggs. Eventually, however, an elf named Eragon I (namesake of the current Eragon) discovered an abandoned dragon egg and raised the dragon as his own. Together, the pair acted as mediators for the Dragons and Elves, and was able to eventually resolve the conflict. Afterward, they established a pact and created the order of the Dragon Riders. The dragons and their Riders were tasked with maintaining the peace in Alagäesia. Humans were later added to the blood oath when they arrived. The Dragon Rider Era The dragons agreed to give some of their eggs to the Riders so that the order could continue. With the protection and assistance of the Riders, the dragons experienced an age of peace. Though they still had contentions with the dwarves, a full-scale war never again erupted between races. The Fall During and after Galbatorix's rebellion, most of the dragons, along with their Riders, were killed. The Forsworn began a mass genocide of the dragons, leaving the dragons on the brink of extinction. Galbatorix's dragon was thought to be the only surviving dragon. However, Galbatorix still owned three dragon eggs, and there was another surviving dragon, Glaedr, living in Du Weldenvarden. By Eragon's time, there were only five known dragons (but Glaedr died in Brisingr) in existence: *'Saphira', Eragon's dragon, a blue female *'Shruikan', Galbatorix's dragon, a black male *'Thorn', Murtagh's dragon, a red male *'"Greeni"' (fan name), unhatched, and a green male *'Glaedr', Oromis's dragon, a gold male (now deceased, and residing in his Eldunarí) New Hope When Eragon discovered the blue dragon egg in the Spine and eventually became Saphira's Rider, some hope was restored for the dragons. Galbatorix also wanted to reestablish the dragon race and the Riders to serve him. The fate of the dragons still hangs in the air. Saphira was the last known female dragon in existence. As revealed by Murtagh, it was Galbatorix's desire to reestablish the order of Dragon Riders. Therefore, it was likely that Saphira will become the "mother of her race". Dragons Mentioned Within the Series *Bid'Daum, dragon of Eragon I *Glaedr, Oromis's dragon *"Greeni" (fan name), unhatched, and a green male *Iormûngr, Saphira II's sire *Jarnunvösk, Galbatorix's first dragon *Saphira I, Brom's dragon *Saphira II, Eragon's dragon *Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon *Thorn, Murtagh's dragon *Vervada, Saphira II's dam (mother) *Several others were named when Brom was giving names to Eragon when Saphira hatched Galleries Images from the Inheritance books Saphira.jpg|Saphira as seen on the cover of Eragon Thorn.jpg|Thorn as seen on the cover of Eldest Glaedr.jpg|Glaedr as seen on the cover of Brisingr Swedish-eragon.jpg|Saphira as seen on the Swedish cover of Eragon Swedish-eldest.jpg|Thorn as seen on the Swedish cover of Eldest Brisingr_Sweden_(detail_view).jpg|Glaedr as seen on the Swedish cover of Brisingr Images from the Eragon film Saphira film poster.jpg|Saphira 100 2253.JPG|Shruikan Inheritance fan-art Oromis elda and Glaedr elda by PuppyBleew.jpg|Glaedr-of-the-gold-scales de:Drachen es:Dragón pl:Smoki Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Dragons